warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Winged Ones
The GiftedWings are a group of cats who live in the Cave of Hope. Every 12 moons, 5 cats are hand picked by Star, creator of StarClan, to journey to the Rohgand Mountian to earn there wings. After the cat recives their wings, they get their GiftedWing name. They have the choice to stay in the Cave of Hope or, return to their clan. If they choose to stay, they keep their GiftedWing name. If they leave, they drop the name and keep their old name. Allegiances Journeying cats: Smokepaw: A dark grey tom with green eyes. Moonbeam: A pure white she cat with ice blue eyes. Dreampaw: A black and white she cat with green eyes. Tigerfang: A light brown tabby tom with amber eyes and long fangs sticking out of his top jaw. Silverwing: A light grey, almost white, she cat with dark blue eyes. GiftedWings: Leader: Scar: a black and white tom with one green eye and one blue eye. He has a scar on his shoulder and black wings. Deputy: Blossom: Ginger she cat with green eyes and ginger wings. Med. Cat: Gray: Gray she cat with darker gray flecks and green eyes. She has grey flecked wings. Warriors: Gold: A golden tabby tom with green eyes and golden wings. Tear: A black pointed she cat with white wings and green eyes. (App. Claw) Feirce: A light grey tom with light grey wings. He has a BloodClan collar that he found in the woods. Light: An orange tabby tom with orange wings and dark blue eyes. Secret: Calico she cat with calico spotted wings. Heart: A white she cat with a spot on her shoulder that looks like a heart. she has white wings and green eyes. Water: Grey tabby she cat with green eyes and grey wings. Leopard : Orange spotted tom with orange spotted wings and amber eyes. Apprentices: Claw: Brown tabby and white she cat with white wings. Queens: Night: Heavily pregnant black she cat with green eyes and black wings. (Mate: Feirce) Elders: Snake: Dark brown tom with a gray muzzle with age. He has clouded, green eyes and dark brown wings. Prolouge A shadow fell across the starry night. the winged cat was ready for Star to tell him the chosen ones. The leader placed his paw on the shimmering water in the pool. Mist circled around the winged cat as five reflections on the water came into view. The black and white tom smiled and his eyes lit up. He looked around in the Cave of Hope akwardly. A glittering light casted across the pool. The winged tom saw Star, creator of StarClan. "These five cats are the future of you," Star whispered in her silky voice. the leader nodded. something in the pool caught his eye. He pointed his finger at a cat smaller than the rest. "He will make it through," Star replied. She faded into nothing. The winged cat breathed in her scent. The reflections faded into the pool. "They are my future,"